Munich (Porcelain Doll)
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Karena keinginan yang kuat demi kenal sama seseorang tidak diketahuinya, akhirnya membuat Sasori terjerumus ke dalam lingkaran kekuatan milik gadis merah muda yang merupakan boneka porcelain hidup. AU. #118


Ada seorang gadis aneh di pinggir jalan sedang memeluk kedua lututnya. Pandangan matanya menerawang tidak jelas ke jalan sehingga para pejalan kaki menatapnya jijik dan menganggapnya orang gila. Tetapi bagi dia, gadis itu terlihat unik.

Cobalah lihat tubuh gadis itu, pakaiannya tidak seperti orang kumuh. Dia mirip seperti boneka yang dipajang di lemari. Dandanannya yang sederhana mengundang dirinya terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Pakaiannya mirip boneka dan rambutnya yang menyilaukan di malam hari benar-benar bikin dia tertarik.

Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, melirik sekilas gadis di sampingnya. Gadis tersebut terus memeluk kedua lututnya, terus memandangi jalan raya banyak dihampiri kendaraan berlalu lalang, dan sunyi sekali karena gadis itu tidak mau berbicara.

"Kenapa kamu berada di sini?"

Akhirnya pemuda itu mengatakan apa isi pikirannya membuat gadis itu menoleh, lalu kembali melihat jalan raya. Pemuda itu tidak putus asa dan menyerah, dia terus berusaha agar gadis itu melihat dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Kamu punya rumah? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

Gadis tersebut menoleh lagi, mata hijaunya yang bening terlihat seperti mata boneka, tersenyum. "Untuk apa kamu menyapaku? Apa kamu tidak takut padaku, sang pemuda?"

"Buat apa takut?" Pemuda tersebut mengangkat bahu. "Itu sebabnya kamu tidak mau berbicara padaku karena takut?"

"Setiap orang berbicara denganku, pasti sangat waspada. Karena aku berbeda dengan mereka…" gadis itu melihat mata bening pemuda berambut merah sutera tersebut. "… termasuk kamu."

"Kamu itu unik."

"Unik?" Gadis mirip boneka porcelain itu menyeringai. "Unik bukan sesuatu enak dilihat, pemuda. Unik bisa membahayakan jika kamu tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku suka tantangan, gadis kecil." Kalimat pemuda itu membuat gadis tersebut terkejut, kemudian terkekeh geli. Dia bangkit berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Kalau kamu memang tidak takut dan mengatai aku unik, janganlah menyesal. Aku tidak segan-segan membawamu ke tempat aneh dan itu bisa menyebabkanmu tidak akan pernah lepas dari pengamatanku, pemuda."

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, membalas uluran tangan itu. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal."

**..oOo..**

**.**

**Munich (Porcelain Doll)**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, typo (perubahan kalimat), cerita nge-gantung. Deskripsi seadanya. No plagiat.

**..oOo..**

Setelah membalas uluran tangan gadis itu, kehidupan pemuda itu mulai berubah. Mulai dari kehidupan sehari-harinya yang serba biasa, berubah jadi luar biasa. Contohnya, teman-temannya yang sedikit berubah sangat banyak dan ingin sekali berdekatan dengannya. Nilai-nilainya yang terkesan di bawah rata-rata, naik di atas rata-rata dan itu cukup mengejutkan kedua orangtuanya.

Hidup pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori sejak perkenalannya dengan gadis boneka porcelain tersebut. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dia raih. Semuanya serba bisa. Apa pun yang diinginkannya, dirasakannya. Selama seminggu ini, hidupnya berubah jadi lebih baik.

Tetapi, ada yang mengganjal. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Memang semuanya baik-baik saja. Itu bisa dilihatnya selama ini. Yang perbedaannya adalah semua teman-temannya semakin memujanya, mendekatinya dan melindunginya. Pernah sekali, Sasori diganggu oleh preman-preman sekolah yang suka mengganggunya di tempat sekolah. Untungnya Sasori tidak dilukai oleh mereka, tetapi malah teman-temannya yang melindunginya melukai mereka hingga mati terbunuh.

Sasori tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri kalau teman-temannya menjadi seorang pembunuh jika ada orang-orang mengganggu Sasori. Dalam sekejap, preman-preman yang tidak suka pada Sasori beringsut menjauh. Mereka semakin takut pada Sasori dan tidak berani mendekatinya.

Setiap Sasori ingin menjauhi dirinya dari teman-temannya, kesempatan itu gagal total. Teman-temannya tetap mendekatinya sampai ke rumahnya. Mereka seperti sebuah benda magnet terikat pada Sasori, tidak mungkin bisa dilepaskan begitu saja.

Saat Sasori mau bertemu gadis itu lagi di pinggir jalan, dia memang ada di sana. Tidak lagi memeluk kedua lututnya melainkan duduk sambil bersedekap di atas bangku pinggir jalan. Mata hijaunya menoleh melihat Sasori berjalan ke arahnya, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak punya kehidupan seperti itu?"

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Sasori terengah-engah habis berlari sekencang mungkin untuk bertemu gadis merah muda ini.

Gadis mirip boneka itu tersenyum kecil. "Bukannya kamu ingin berkenalan denganku dan memaksaku untuk berbicara. Inilah hadiahnya. Inilah keinginanmu dari dulu, pemuda."

"Memang ini keinginanku, tapi bukan ini yang aku mau!" teriak Sasori lantang, mengundang banyak perhatian.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli. "Kamu benar-benar lucu, ya. Di saat orang memberikanmu hadiah, kamu malah kesal. Aku heran, kenapa tidak minta ke Tuhan saja? Tuhan tahu segalanya daripada aku, pemuda."

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?!" Sasori bertanya balik. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri, menatap Sasori dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah berada di tanganku, Akasuna Sasori. Dan, kamu tidak bisa lepas dari pengamatanku. Jika kamu benar-benar mencoba kabur, aku, boneka porcelain, tidak akan tinggal diam." Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Sasori yang terpaku di tempatnya, tidak bisa bergerak. "Jangan sekali-sekali bergerak, Akasuna Sasori. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, lho."

Tubuh Sasori tidak bisa digerakkan. Saat tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, semuanya berubah. Matanya tidak sewarna dulu lagi. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Yang terakhir dilihatnya, gadis berambut merah muda melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal sambil tersenyum.

"Dia itu sebenarnya siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok Sasori menghilang ditelan Bumi. Orang-orang yang menjadi teman-temannya tidak mengetahui di mana Sasori berada. Orangtua Sasori semakin cemas pada anaknya yang menghilang entah ke mana. Padahal baru kemarin mereka berbicara satu sama lain.

Semuanya tergantikan. Preman-preman sekolah yang dibunuh masih hidup. Semua orang dianggap teman berubah jadi teman sekolah biasa saja. Sasori kembali mempunyai teman sedikit, nilainya kembali biasa saja, dan kehidupan sekolahnya juga berubah, kembali seperti dulu. Hanya saja, Sasori tidak ada di sana. Menghilang.

Di suatu tempat di ujung pinggiran kota, ada sebuah rumah tua yang dihuni oleh Nenek tua. Nenek tua itu tinggal berdua dengan sang pelayan perempuan. Nenek tua itu juga ditemani oleh boneka-boneka porcelain, mirip seperti manusia.

Di antara boneka-boneka itu, di sana ada boneka sangat mirip gadis itu. Rambutnya merah muda, matanya hijau seperti batu _emerald_, bajunya juga sama, dan sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir ranum boneka tersebut.

Di sampingnya, ada sebuah boneka sangat mirip dengan Akasuna Sasori yang telah menghilang. Rambutnya merah sutera, matanya seperti _hazel_ bening, kulitnya tidak terlalu pucat dan wajahnya sangat datar. Sepertinya rohnya telah dikurung di dalam jiwanya yang kosong, dikunci oleh boneka di sampingnya.

Semuanya berubah setelah pertemuannya dengan gadis ini. Gadis selalu dipanggil Nenek tua dengan sebutan Sakura. Gadis unik dan aneh, juga terasa menyeramkan jika meneliti jauh ke bagian dalamnya.

Sekali masuk ke sentuhannya, semuanya bisa berubah. Seorang pun tidak bisa keluar selamanya. Biarpun diijinkan, boneka bernama Sakura akan tetap mengamati setiap langkah korbannya di mana pun dan kapan pun. Itulah uniknya seorang manusia yang tidak kamu kenal.

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Wuaaah… ada apa saya membuat cerita ini tengah malam? Mengerikan tahu! Sasori, manusia. Sakura, boneka. Boneka menyeramkan lagi. -_-  
Saya tidak mau ngomong apa-apa lagi! Tidaaakkk! #ditendang

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 25 Desember 2013


End file.
